Cosas extrañas - Spuk (R18)
by KaoruKH
Summary: El viento estaba perfecto, el capitán Kirkland se encontraba navegando por mares Españoles sin importarle que bandido pudiese entrar a su barco... ¿o sí?


**Titulo:** Cosas Extrañas**  
**

**Nota: **r18 -exactamenteloqueestanpensando- si no te gusta te recomiendo que no lo leas

**Aclaracions: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

El mar era hermoso, un fresco y suave viento soplaba dando así el movimiento al barco del capitán Kirkland. Las aguas por donde navegan eran enemigas y no de cualquier enemigo, sino del conquistador Antonio.

El capitán Kirkland se encontraba en cubierta asegurando que nadie estuviera de perezoso. Como siempre, todos se encontraban trabajando.

-Arthur ¿Estas seguro de que es buena idea navegar por aquí?- un chico albino se acerco a él

-Es la única forma rápida de llegar a Inglaterra- lo miró -No te preocupes por mi Gilbert- sonrió sarcástico

-No me preocupo por ti, si no por lo que nos pueda pasar- el chico le devolvió una mirada fulminante

-Vamos no te enojes, solo jugaba. No tienes que temer, ese bastardo de Antonio no se acercara a ustedes- se alejo de él -Ha... Y no quiero que me moleste el resto de la noche- dicho eso regreso su "oficina"

Ya que apenas había oscurecido ninguna vela estaba prendida por lo que estaba oscuro, aun se podía ver algo pero solo serian siluetas.

-¿Así que no quieres que nos molesten?- una voz provino de la oscuridad y una figura masculina estaba sentada en el escritorio

-¿Ya estás aquí? Creí que tardarás mas- se quitó en saco y lo tiró al suelo

-Pensé que si me demoraba más tu cuerpo no iba a poder soportarlo- una risilla salió de él

-Shut up!- se acerco a él extraño y se recargo en el escritorio

-¿he? Te he dicho que hables de forma en la que pueda entenderte, no por nada te enseñe español- sonrió superior y se bajo del escritorio -bueno no importa- se puso frente a Arthur y lo acorralo contra el escritorio poniendo sus caderas entre las piernas del inglés -Lo único que me importa es que por fin llego la noche...

-Id-Idiota quítate de encima- forcejeo, pero no lo suficiente como para querer quitarlo

-¿Porque? Espere durante mucho tiempo que volvieras a navegar por mi territorio y no pienso irme de este barco sin haberte hecho mío otra vez- lo besó de forma apasionada prohibiendo que el inglés volviera a hablar

El capitán Kirkland hizo hasta lo imposible por hacerle creer que quería detenerlo, aunque en su interior estaba disfrutado el agasajo que le estaba dando el español. Antonio se separaros un poco de él y tal solo lo miró, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos verdes que brillaba con la luz de la luna.

Las mejillas de Arthur estaban totalmente rojas y en un intento nulo de esconderlo desvió la mirada, aunque era claro que Antonio había visto aquel inigualable sonrojo. Esté no pudo contenerse más, fue hasta el cuello del inglés y comenzó a lamerla dando así pequeñas mordidas dejando algunas marcas de propiedad. Arthur dio un leve quejido y continuo a eso lo separo de manera brusca.

-¡No hagas eso! ¡Idiota!- le reclamó

-Eres mío, acéptalo- de nuevo lo besó, pero en esta ocasión le quitó la ropa de una forma desesperada dejando así al desnudo aquella blanca piel.

El sonrojo de Arthur se intensifico de manera sorprendente y el español se delito con el inglés. Se acerco de nuevo a él y comenzó lamer lentamente todo su torso y abdomen, Arthur solo dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos. Antonio llegó hasta la entrepierna del pirata la cual ya estaba muy despierta, este solo sonrió de manera lasciva y comenzó a lamerla. Los gemidos del menor comenzaron a incrementar, por lo que puso sus manos en su boca para ahogar los gemidos, lo cual molesta mucho al español pero no tenia de otra, si hiciera ruido los demás irían a ver qué pasaba.

Sin más remedio, continúo con su labor escuchando los pequeños e inaudibles gemidos de Arthur.

-A...Antonio m...me vengo

Al escuchar al menor sacó aquella entrepierna de su boca y tan solo lo miró. El español fue hasta el rostro de Arthur donde introdujo dos dedo en la boca del inglés, donde comenzó a lubricarlos. Una vez bien lubricados, los sacó de la boca del menor y los llevo hasta la entrada de este mismo, introduciendo ambos dedos lentamente.

-¡Hum...!- intento ahogar el gemido

-Deja de hacerlo, quiero escucharte- comenzó a formar círculos dentro de aquella estrecha entrada

-Ha~- un gemido se escapó -No seas idiota, podría venir Gilbert- lo miró

-No me interesa- con la mano que tenia libre tomo ambas muñecas del inglés -Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre- de nuevo comenzó a mover los dedos

Arthur no pudo ahogar el gemido dejando así escuchar su voz excitada. El español solo sonrió y de manera lenta sacó sus dedos de la entrada del inglés. Esté se bajo los pantalones dejando al descubierto su entrepierna ya muy recta y abrió con suavidad las piernas del menor.

-No contengas los gemidos- comenzó a introducir su entrepierna en la estrecha entrada de Arthur. Esté dejo salir un gemido sumamente fuerte, a ambos los invado el miedo de que alguien pudiera ir a ver, pero al poco tiempo dejo de importarles.

Antonio comenzó con suaves y lentas penetraciones pero comenzó a subir la intensidad y de esa misma forma aumentaron los gemidos de Arthur, toda la oficina estaba caliente y con el eco de la respiración agitada de ambos.

-Arthur... Di mi nombre- le pidió mientras seguía penetrándolo

-No pienso... Decir eso- cerró los ojos con fuerza

-Solo una vez- aumento de velocidad las penetraciones

-Ah- los gemidos se intensificaron -Antonio- apenas podía pronunciarlo

-Otra vez

-¡Antonio!- dijo entre gemidos

Ambos chicos terminaron al tiempo, claro que Antonio término dentro de Arthur, y este solo mancho su torso. El español salió lentamente de él, poniéndose de nuevo los pantalones. Arthur tan solo se sentó en la orilla del escritorio.

-Creo que es hora de irme- le besó la frente -Ya nos alejamos mucho del puerto- se acerco a la ventana -Esperare con ansias a que vuelvas por aquí- saltó hacia el agua dejando a Arthur solo

-Estúpido Antonio- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

-¡Arthur!- entró Gilbert desesperado -¡¿estas bien?!

Las mejillas de Arthur se sonrojaron, ¿Como no? Si aún seguía totalmente desnudo y con algo de semen en su torso.

-¡Sal de aquí! ¡Idiota!- tomó el telescopio y se lo lanzo.

Antes de que pudiera darle, el albino salió de ahí -Yo no vi nada- se alejo de aquel lugar con la cara totalmente roja.

* * *

**Oh good gilbert XDDD en fin espero que haya sido de su agrado :DDD**

**Me harian muy feliz con un Reviews ;A;**


End file.
